A New Life
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Someone has been kidnapping children from surrounding towns. Now Vash is involved and finds that there is a more ominous reason for it. Takes place after the series. crappy summary R
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Brews

Grrr, I feel like punching my math teacher but anger management group said that punching was the wrong answer. I decided to rewrite the first chapter of this story now. If you liked the old chapter better tell me in a review. But I like this way better. So there!!!  
  
Before I erased the story two people had reviewed- I still would like to thank them for reviewing. Angie Gastelum and noname.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:: Trouble Brews  
  
Vash slowly trudged back to a tiny, white house. It had been a month since Vash and Knives had their showdown. Since then Vash, Meryl, Millie and Knives had moved in together. In that tiny, white house.  
  
Vash no longer had to worry about the bounty hunters. Over time they had started to get bored and finally gave up the hunt for the Humanoid Typhoon. Now Vash the Stampede was seen more as an old wives tale. His large, silver gun hung loosely at his side mainly out of habit. The only time that he used it was for show for the townspeople of Ashton.  
  
In his long slender arms he carried a large brown paper bag that was filled to the brim with bandages. Sighing he tilted his blonde haired head back as he looked towards the vicious sun. It was a hot day, but then again wearing black from head to toe didn't help any either.  
  
Slowly Vash walked up the porch and opened the light brown door that was adorned with vines and flowers. It had been Millie's idea to paint them on the door. Meryl and Vash just didn't have the heart to tell the young woman no, so they let her paint it on there. At first neither of them like it but now the door was starting to grow on Vash.  
  
He went through the door and nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice boomed from behind him. "It's about time Vash. Sheesh. Think that you could take any longer?" He grabbed his heart and waited for the thumping to return to normal. After he was able to get the thumping back to normal Vash turned around to face the voice. In response Vash smiled a silly little smile and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Meryl shook her head. By now she was used to his silly antics. Over time she had grown to love them. No that was not it, she loved him. Now that he was not Vash the Stampede anymore she was able to confess her undying love for him. She slowly reached up on her tiptoes until their lips touched. Sweet feather touches.  
  
The kiss seemed enough to give her a new breathe of energy. With a new vigor she grabbed the paper bag from the man that she loved and looked over to a single closed door.  
  
In that room laid a man that had not waken since he was shot. The lack of experience of pain from bullets piercing his skin caused him to pass out. The enormous amount of blood that he lost did not help any either.  
  
Vash's eyes followed hers. "Hey Meryl, listen. He is very dangerous. Believe me, you do not want to be with him alone. Promise me you tell me if he wakes. Ok?" Vash stood waiting for an answer.  
  
  
With a determined eye she started for the door. Meryl didn't even turn around as she answered him. "Yeah, of course. Go eat something Vash. Food's on the stove waiting for you." Meryl opened the door slowly and tiptoed over to the bed.  
  
Quietly she deposited the bag by the bed. Softly and carefully she peeled back the white sheet that covered the sleeping man's frame. The pale body was covered in bandages. Even though it had been a month since the showdown Knives still had not healed completely. Bright red blood still seeped through the bandages.  
  
Meryl pushed back a strand of hair as she started her work on changing the bandages. After she had disposed of the bloody mess she grabbed an old cloth and started to wash away some of the sweat. Meryl had become so absorbed in what she was doing that she did not notice the arm slowly move up and behind her head. That was until the hand reached out and grabbed some of the hair.  
  
Startled Meryl gasped and tried to pull back. No matter how hard she tried she could not break away from grasp. Panic grasped her as she pulled harder and harder. The only thing she could think about was getting away. However no matter how hard she pulled the hand would not loosen its grip on her.  
  
A groggy voice asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"M-my name is M-m-meryl."  
  
Knives glared at the woman then he smiled wickedly. "You're my brother's wench." Laughing lightly he let go of her hair and listened with joy to the light thump that proceeded. Meryl rubbed her back end for a second before she ran out of the room screaming.  
  
Vash had just finished eating and was putting his dishes in the sink whenever he heard the screams. He quickly ran out into the hall to see what was the matter. Meryl saw him but could not, or would not, stop. Thunk! Two bodies collided and fell backwards. Vash rubbed his shoulder the collision had really hurt him. He pulled back his clothes and saw fresh imprints of Meryl's teeth.  
  
"Are you ok?" were the only words that he could hiss out between pangs of pain.  
  
After taking a couple of big breaths Meryl was able to compose herself a little. "Knives woke up and he just startled me." Seeing the fear in Vash's eyes Meryl was quick to reassure him, "He didn't hurt me."  
  
With worry written on his face Vash crept over to the closed door and put a shaky, sweaty hand on the cool brass handle. Cracking the door slowly Vash looked in. His aquamarine eyes were meet with the barrel of a gun and Knives' smile from the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't figure out a better place to end it. Please read and review.  
  
And my promise stands- if you review (flame, criticize, ect.) I'll read and review one of your stories. If you have a certain one in mind tell me in a review otherwise I'll just chose one at random. 


	2. Chapter 2 Nicki

Hey there thank you for being so patient. Let me just tell u something- next time the doctors tell u to take an easy after an injury believe me u better listen. I found out the hard way. But then again I never was big on listening to doctors.

Thanks to my reviewers::

**vegetassj4jj**- now that's a different name- thanks for the very nice review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. By the way your review didn't suck. Only flames suck in my book.

**Magnet-Rose**- Thanks for the review. I like knives too...he's my #1 fave on the show.

**AnonymousTrigunOtaku**- Thanks for the review. I like the stories that you have.  
  
Anyways here is the next chapter. It's not VERY action packed but it still it's a chapter. I swear action will be coming but first everything has to be set up.  
  
Just a reminder- "talking", 'thoughts'  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2:: Nikki  
  
Vash's aquamarine eyes stared at the long black gun. As his eyes traveled back up to Knives blue eyes there was not an ounce of fear. Instead there was an unwavering look of determination. Mingled with the determination was a look of pity.  
  
Pity for the knowledge that his brother did not have. The knowledge that though humans could be vile there were some that were not. Vash had learned this from his friends, some of the best friends in the world. His life had changed the moment that he had met them. Staring at his brother now, Vash could only hope that the same friends would show Knives what he now knew.  
  
"Please put your gun down Knives. You do not want to do this." Vash's voice remained strong as the gun aimed between his eyes. "Just put the gun down."  
  
"You're a traitor. You conspire with filthy spiders and after what they did!!" Knives voice got harsh as he stared at his brother's eyes. His right hand shook slightly in anger. His brother was a traitor. He betrayed his kind for spiders. '_Spiders!! How could he?_'  
  
Vash took a step back. He just could not help it, the look in Knives' eyes was just so terrifying, so full of hate- pure hate. Not hate for all humans but hate for him. His own flesh and blood.  
  
A scarred right hand lightly rested on the gun that hung loosely on his side. Ever since Knives' had been stopped there was no need for it. Mass disappearances and demolished towns had abruptly stopped. Even the most loyal bounty hunters had given up on the hunt for the legendary 'humanoid typhoon.' The mystery man was now a well-known ghost tale. A tale told by parents to their children in hope of keeping them in school. Now the gun hung at his side more for looks, Vash just felt empty without it hanging at his side.  
  
Knives' eyes shifted from the determined eyes of his brother's to the twitching right hand. '_If I could get one quick shot in I could kill him before he has a chance. The other girl wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I can do this, I know I can._' Knives' stared right into Vash's eyes. They locked on each other. '_He's a traitor. All traitors must die'_ rang through Knives' mind. Taking a deep breath he cocked his gun and shot.  
  
Two gunshots rang out throughout the house. Meryl gasped and ran to the bedroom door. There she saw Vash on the floor holding his arm. Looking towards the bed she saw Knives half sitting and staring at his arm. Bright red blood oozed from a new hole on his arm.  
  
Swearing a muttered curse Knives bent over the side of the bed to retrieve his fallen gun. It was easy to see from his speed and facial expressions that he was still in a lot of pain.  
  
Tears welled up in Meryl's eyes and threatened to escape. Did he really shoot her love? Growling with anger Meryl flew towards the gun. Two hands reached for the gun, fingers fighting for the long gun. Knives long fingers reached out and grabbed the handle. With a confidant grin he started to lift the large black gun off of it's wooden resting place.  
  
Panic filled Meryl's face as her nails dug into Knives' hand. He hissed out in pain as his fingers let go of the precious item. The gun clattered as it fell to the floor.  
  
Faster then lightning Meryl grabbed the gun. She pointed it right at the pale forehead. She would make that bleached blonde hair bright red if he moved. Still sitting on the floor, Meryl scooted back to her beloved.  
  
She had never killed a man before but for their safety Meryl would break that record. She cocked the gun and waited for the monster to move. Silently Meryl begged for the soulless man to move so that her itchy trigger finger could be satisfied.  
  
Vash looked up with a clouded gaze. He saw Meryl right in front of him trying to stifle the sobs as her hands shook. '_I cannot let her kill Knives. Rem would not like it if he died. No killing is always wrong. This cannot happen, not this way._' Moaning his hand reached out and touched Meryl's shaking shoulder.  
  
Meryl looked back and hugged the blonde haired man with all of her might. She was certain that they were going to die.  
  
A wince from the man caused her to break away. "Oh my god Vash are you ok? Oh my god I cannot believe I just did that."  
  
"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. It's just been so long since I've been shot that I almost forgot what it felt like." A half hearty laugh emerged from the man's smiling mouth.  
  
Almost as suddenly as his good mood came it left and was replaced with a serious look. "Meryl give me the gun. Don't shoot him. Instead we'll have to think of another way of keeping him out of harm's way. Hand me the gun now."  
  
Meryl half reluctantly gave Vash the gun. Deep inside she was almost wishing that she could have killed the man that laid on the bed. But somewhere in her she knew that it was wrong. Standing she helped to pull Vash up. The entire time muttering under her breath about how he really needed to go on a diet soon. As soon as he was standing Meryl ran out into the kitchen. She did not want look at the vile man before her anymore.  
  
"Well Knives, what are we going to do with you." Vash placed his hands on his hips and stared that his brother. His mocking tone almost sounded like a mother scolding her son for trying to dig to China. Holding up the large gun he continued, "Guess we cannot leave this baby with you." Quickly he walked out of the room and placed it on the kitchen counter.  
  
Upon returning to the room he reached into a small drawer in the bedside table. Smiling he pulled out a silver pair of handcuffs. "I bought these soon after bringing you here. Somehow I had a gut feeling we would need them." Quickly he cuffed Knives left hand to the bed post. "There now to take care of that new wound." Humming softly Vash started to bandage yet another wound on Knives body.  
  
---  
  
In the tiny kitchen Meryl tried desperately to calm herself from the ordeal. The plates rattled as she placed them away. Just the sight of the gun on the counter made her shake. Meryl felt as though she could die any second.  
  
The sound of a door banging caused Meryl to jump. 'Calm down Meryl,' she scolded herself, 'it's just Millie coming home form work. Calm down before she sees you like this.' Only after taking a few deep, really really deep, breaths was she able to calm back down.  
  
"Ohh Meeerrrryyyl," an overly happy, squealing voice called from the hall, "look at what I found on my way home." Millie appeared in the kitchen with her yellow hard hat on and a white bundle in her hands. "It's a baby kitten. She was almost squashed but I saved her in time. Oh please can I keep her. She doesn't have a home or anything."  
  
"I don't think so Millie. We don't have enough time, money, room, or patience for another animal. Besides we have that stupid dog that you rescued a week ago. We also have Vash, you, Knives, and me. No, no possible way. We cannot have four people and two animals." Meryl held up her hands and shook her head.  
  
"Fine Meryl the dog can be your pet. Knives can be Vash's and the cat can be mine. She has no where to go." Millie started to pout. Her lower lip was stuck out and started to quiver.  
  
"Arrgh. Fine. The cat can stay." Meryl began to rub her temples; she was starting to get a headache. With a sly smile she added, "but only if I can keep the dog."  
  
"Sure thing. I'll name her Nicki. I was going to name her Nicholas but that's a boy name more then a girl's so I decided on Nicki." Millie's voice started to trail off as she thought about her dead lover.  
  
Dead and cold in the ground in the crude grave that they had made for him after he had been shot. Nicholas D. Wolfwood another causality of Knives.  
  
"Millie are you ok?" Concern crept into Meryl's voice as she looked with tender eyes at her friend.  
  
"Wha-. Oh yeah. Can't stop and think about the past. It doesn't help, just makes you sad." Millie's eyes perked up and she looked at the small white bundle in her arms. "So what are you going to name your dog Meryl?"  
  
"What dog that Meryl has?" Vash entered the kitchen wearing a large fake smile worry was written in his eyes as he glanced over at Meryl. She had gone through such a shock with Knives. Vash was worried about her after all he loved her with all of his heart.  
  
Millie seemed totally oblivious to the worry filled eyes of Vash. "Oh Vash, I got a new cat. Her name is Nicki and Meryl said it was ok but only if she got to keep the dog as hers. So come on Meryl what are you going to name it." Millie's bright eyes went from the anxious faces of her friends to the long gun that lay on the bright yellow counter. "Oh Vash is Knives awake now?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Vash stood there trying to understand how someone could change the course of conversation so much and never lose track of what was going on. "Yes, but why?"  
  
Shaking her head as though it was the most stupid question in the world Millie exclaimed, "So he can meet Nicki. After all if he sees her he has to know what to call her." And with that Millie was out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
---  
  
Slowly as to not wake any sleeping occupants Millie opened the door and snuck over to the bed. Smiling she whispered, "Hey are you awake?"  
  
"What do you want bitch." was the curt answer.  
  
"Oh good your awake. I wanted to show you my new cat, Nicki." Much to Knives horror the tall woman dropped the spider's animal onto his bed. His only haven. Angered by the intrusion Knives glared at the tiny bundle of white. If guns were not going to work then he would scare it away. As long as he glared his most horrible look at it, maybe the creature would run away.  
  
Nicki looked up into the eyes and slowly walked over to smooth hand. Her pink coarse tongue licked gently at the hand. Millie looked down and cooed, "Oh look she loves you."  
  
Partly intrigued Knives' eyes traveled from the creature that was feasting off of his hand to the female spider that sat beside him. What was with this girl she showed no fear of him. Sighing he allowed the fatigue from the day sweep over him.  
  
---  
  
Back at the kitchen Vash and Meryl were trying to decide what to do next. As soon as Millie had left the room Meryl had collapsed into Vash's arms. For a month now they had been keeping their true feelings a secret from Millie. After all she had lost the man that she had loved and respected. They did not want to throw their love into her face.  
  
"We'll have to play it by year I guess. But I have a feeling if anyone can change him it is her. Millie has a way with people. All we can do is hope and pray for now." Vash gently kissed the head as he stared towards the door.  
  
Mutely Meryl nodded. After all what else could they do? Smiling for a second Meryl snuggled deeper into the warmth. How she loved his scent. How she loved him.  
  
---  
  
Sorry for the delay. I kept getting banned whenever I tried to post this stupid story. I tell ya I'm cursed or something...anyways please read and review soon... thanks...


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

Hey guys sorry for the long delay. I've been very busy lately. Hey guys my b-day is on the 24 so please review for me.  
  
Greenalice- Hey thanks for the review I'm glad you like it. Also thanks for proofreading my story. It's no problem, I mess up with spelling and stuff like that A LOT!! I feel sorry for my teachers sometimes when they correct my work.  
  
vegetassj4jj- Hey glad you still liked it. Yeah it wasn't as exciting but the cat comes into play later. -cries my smiley face didn't show up. That's my trademark what am I supposed to do now- I still say that's a neat name there.  
  
Carri- Hey glad you love it so far. Hmmm I wonder what the pairings are -sly look- Only I know. Hehe you have the same name as my cousin. -pretend this is a smiley face darn u fanfiction!!!-  
  
CryingOverWill- I hate being banned I think the people who use report abuse should go find something better to do with their life. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anyways on with the chapter- oh and there's going to be some action soon.  
  
---  
  
The bright morning sun gently cast its light upon the tiny white house and through a small window that led to a bare bedroom. The sleeping occupant groaned lightly and tried to turn away momentarily forgetting about the arm that was still restrained to the bed.  
  
Groaning again he pulled the covers over his head vowing to destroy this house as soon as he got free.  
  
The door slowly opened as a brown headed face snuck a look in. "Pssst. Pssst. Hey are you awake yet?"  
  
Giving a defeated look she wondered what to do next. For sure he had to be awake by now. Smiling Millie slowly opened the door ignoring the groans of protest that it gave.  
  
Slowly, quiet like a mouse Millie lifted her left leg up high and slowly brought it down on the floor boards.  
  
Grinning at her plan she executed it flawlessly. Or that was until the floor decided to give her away. As she lowered a foot on it the floor groaned.  
  
Petrified Millie stood still and stared at the shrouded body. Wiping a brow she turned around and stared at the mutinous floor. How dare such a thing betray her like that. Getting to her knees she stuck her face right to it. "Bad floor. You stay quiet. Do you understand?"  
  
Getting no response Millie quickly nodded and stood ready to sneak up to the bed again.  
  
Millie slowly, painfully slowly for Knives, continued up to the side of the bed. Stopping every now and then to shake a finger at the floor which decided to try to betray her again.  
  
Placing her face right next to the shrouded head she whispered, "Hey. Are. You. Awake?" Gently she started to poke at the shrouded head.  
  
---  
  
Knives had heard the door open and the persistent squealy voice but he had decided to ignore it. Heck he had even ignored the whole pretending to sneak up to him. Though he had to admit it was kind of funny. Never before had he thought that a spider could be funny but the whole 'I'm the boss of you' to a floor did make him lightly chuckle.  
  
Still he chose to not respond to the girl. Even when she made it to his bed he did not move. Silently he prayed that she would go away and leave him alone.  
  
Or at least until she started to poke at him. The first two pokes were ok, they both landed at the top of his head but now they were getting annoying.  
  
The long thin finger poked at his forehead. Then to his neck, then to his chin.  
  
'At least no where critical' Knives thought as he slightly yawned. Or should it be try to yawn. A long finger went right into his mouth as another found his eye. 'Damn Spider' he thought as his left eye stung. That had hurt a lot.  
  
With his mind's eye he visualized himself rubbing the pained eye in hopes of making it feel better. However on the outside he laid perfectly still hoping that the slight groans of pain would be heard and heeded. If only she would stop poking him.  
  
Knives closed his eyes to protect them from the unrelenting attack. He lay there as the fingers kept up. Until sweet stillness came over the blanket. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he opened an eye. After all what if this was the calm before the storm.  
  
Still feeling no movement from the other side Knives began to smile gleefully. Sighing he relaxed. After all he figured that the spider girl must have stopped the poking.  
  
Or at least until the blanketed finger went up his nose.  
  
---  
  
Giggling Millie picked up the poking storm. Laughing hard she fell to the floor. It was just so funny watching the man squirm around trying to keep away from the persistent, annoying fingers.  
  
"Hey sleepy head after breakfast I'm taking you on a walk. After all fresh air will do you a lot of good." Smiling she got up and half skipped out of the room.  
  
Sighing Knives relaxed as he heard the door close. Finally peace and quiet.  
  
Or so he thought as he felt two small creatures jump up on the bed. Peering over the blanket he rolled his eyes as the tiny white cat curled up on Knives feet and the small black dog pounced on the stomach.  
  
---  
  
Vash downed another mug of beer. Sighing he ordered another round. Exhausted he laid his head down on the bar.  
  
A slightly overweight bartender smiled sweetly as she laid another mug beside the blond headed man. He seemed to have more on his mind then normal. Maybe an argument with that Meryl girl. Giggling like a schoolgirl the bartender glanced at a mirror that resided across the room. Heck she would scoop him up. Fixing her bun she straitened her shoulders and slowly paraded to the other side of the room, careful to every now and then show off her grace and beauty.  
  
Sighing Vash buried his face within his arms. If he had to see her shake that butt one more time in his face. Oh what the heck what could he do about it? Vash was tired, he was tired of the heat, he was tired of watching over his brother. But most of all he was tired of Meryl's nagging about his speed, his drinking, his brother. Sighing again he turned his beautiful eyes to the mug.  
  
A small drip of water slowly ran down the clear mug leaving a small trail behind it. The foamy layer above the bright yellow liquid was slowly going down.  
  
Slowly Vash's right hand extended out to the mug. With one finger he carefully caught the next drip. Holding it close to his face he could see the remarkable beauty that this one drop held. Right now the drop shone of the red, blue and purple that were across from him in the room.  
  
'If only Knives could see this beauty.' If only he could see and understand that in such a deserted place there was true beauty.  
  
---  
  
Millie drug the relenting Knives out the front door and down the tiny two steps. "Come on you'll have a lot of fun I promise."  
  
Knives stared at her disbelievingly, there was no way in hell that he was going to go with her. "Let go of me spider. I do not want to go with you." Knives pulled harder and harder.  
  
Millie sighed exparasitly, "Fine," she let go of his hands watching him fall to the ground, "Stay and help Meryl with the dishes then. I'm going for a walk." Turning she slowly started to walk away watching over her shoulder. The entire time a sly smile was on her face.  
  
'Three, two, one.'  
  
"Humph, fine I'll come with you." Knives really did not feel like doing dishes after all. 'Maybe this will work to my advantage. I'll get to find the best escape route.'  
  
Millie silently cheered as she calmly nodded her head. Well sort of calmly, at least calmly for her. Millie jumped up and down and nodded her head. Grabbing Knives hand she dragged him along.  
  
---  
  
Meryl sighed as she entered the bar. It was the last place that she had to check. Ever since Millie had left with Knives Meryl had been on the hunt for Vash. There was something wrong with him. She had made doughnuts and he had declined. Never, as long as she had known him, did she ever see him decline a chance to eat doughnuts.  
  
Something was up with him and she was bound and determined to find out what was wrong.  
  
Meryl pushed through the wooden swinging doors (A/n think old western movies). There she saw him laying his head on the bar staring at something across the room. Cocking her head to the side Meryl tried to follow his aqua eyes.  
  
Past the table, past the card game, past two drunks that had past out at their table and to the bartender. The same bartender that bent over staring into Vash's eyes as she picked up a few scattered napkins. The same bartender that winked and blew a kiss to Vash.  
  
Looking back at Vash she ralized that a slight smile had come to his face and he was mouthing words. Quickly her eyes went back to the bartender. 'To her! That was why he did not want doughnuts!!'  
  
Growling Meryl strode over angrily to the man that lay staring at the bar. Grabbing a empty mug she raised it over his head and smacked him with it. Without another word she turned and left the now barely conscious man to think about what he had done.  
  
---(A/n This is going back to before Meryl walked into the bar and after she hit him on the head)  
  
Vash stared at fly on the wall. It was just so beautiful. He was awestruck at how the green reflected in the sun. Maybe it was the green back of the fly, or the troubles that he had to face now, or the fact that he had just drank six beers but for some reason that fly was entrancing. Nothing could pull Vash from it.  
  
Smiling slightly he whispered, 'Little fly on the wall why do you look so beautiful. Maybe I can catch you and let Knives see the beauty within you.'  
  
Waves of nausea ran up Vash's spine. Suddenly not feeling well, Vash tried desperately to stand, but was unable to make his body respond. 'I think I drank too much.'  
  
Little did he know that was the least of his problems. For heard a light growl then felt something being thrown at him then was encountered by darkness.  
  
The fellow bar patrons just sat and watched the tall man get knocked out by a short woman. Questions entered their minds of what did such a gentle person, a man loved by all that never killed the flies that pestered him, do to deserve such a whacking.  
  
---  
  
Millie dragged the once again relenting Knives towards the local tavern. "This is the best place for pudding."  
  
"Come on that's what you said about the other five places. If you give me one more bite of pudding I'll burn all of the pudding in the world." Jerking he tried to pull away. But Millie's grasp had turned to iron.  
  
Millie pushed open the doors just in time to see Meryl hit Vash with the glass and turn to leave. The entire scene before her seemed to not even faze her. Millie calmly walked up to the bar right next to the knocked out man and ask for pudding.  
  
Knives sighed as he sat beside his sleeping brother. How could he stand these people and this void land.  
  
Millie sat smacking on her pudding. So far she had gotten Knives to eat two more bites, much to Knives dismay. Why was he so weak when he was around her. For some reason Knives had walked from the door to the bar and sat down. Heck that was his one chance of leaving. But something deep within him kept him from leaving.  
  
---  
  
"Help me please someone!" The frantic voice seemed to speed towards the bar. The wooden doors swung open as a tall thin man in a grey suit stood there gasping. "Help me please!"  
  
Vash slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. What had happened? Suddenly the events began to unfold before his eyes as he remember being clobbered for staring at a fly.  
  
The man shouted again, "Oh please you have to help me someone. Please!" Urgency rang in his voice.  
  
Vash jumped up and grabbed his head. 'Oh God how that hurts.' He thought, not only was the alcohol taking effect but the clobbering had not made it any better. "If you don't shout I'll help you" moaned a desperate man in serious pain.  
  
"Abbi, my only daughter, has been kidnapped. Please you have to help. Their threatening to kill her by nightfall. She hasn't done a thing wrong. How can she? She's only two."  
  
Vash forgot about his pain as he stared at the man before him. Who would do such a thing especially to such a tiny child. Rem's face flashed before his eyes. "Don't worry me and my brother will help."  
  
Knives stared at his twin brother as though he was insane. Him help spiders, ridiculous. Never would he help them. Never.  
  
Millie nodded and ran for the house. Meryl would want to know right away about this.  
  
---  
  
Ok so the real fun starts in the next chapter. Um sorry if any parts were a little confusing or anything. Sorry if the chapter stunk I'm feeling really lousy today- stupid cold. Yeah so, uh, anyways please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Seven

Hey there. So sorry for the looong time between updates. Stupid school has kept me so busy lately. I don't think I have any readers left anymore. Oh well.

**Disclaimer-** **_I own nothing!!!_** There I've said it now. I don't even own the children in this story- their all based on my cousins...

X-X-X-

Chapter 4:: Seven

Meryl stood behind her bedroom door listening to the muffled talk out at the dining table. Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the number of children that had been grabbed.

So far the count was up to seven. Seven children gone. And there were still several more that were possibly gone. They were still looking for three more that had gone to the get food for dinner.

'_Who can do such a thing to such innocent creatures._' Crying silently Meryl laid her head lightly against the door. Sobs racked her body though her eyes were dry. Sometimes she just could not understand humans. Her own kind. During times like these she could understand why Knives was bent on destroying them. If she had not met Vash first Meryl may have sided with the psycho.

X-X-X-

Lowering his head, aqua eyes glancing at the pictures that laid before him. Seven children. Seven innocent, delicate souls that were snatched. Snatched from everyone and thing that they knew and loved.

"There were eight before but Brian was killed. He did nothing wrong. Nothing." Sobbing a man in a black duster walked away from the pictures. Slowly he spoke again, eyes fixed on an unseen object outside, "How could he, Brian was only 3. How could he do anything wrong."

Vash screamed inwardly as the last comment sank in. Disgust flipped in his stomach inching up to his mouth, threatening to spew out. '_Rem, give me strength to deal with this._'

Knives looked over his brother's shoulder. Such beautiful faces were upon that table.

A plump woman wearing a red polka dotted dress and matching scarf, pointed out each picture giving a brief description of each.

"Caitlin, age 6. She was taken a week ago while helping her mother get groceries." A tiny blonde haired blue eyed grill stared back at the two plants. Such a flawless girl she was, except for a crescent shaped scar on her right cheek.

"Dominic, age 5. He was playing tag with his mother and grandmother when he was taken." A darkly tanned, stout boy looked back upon them. His buzzed black hair matched his eyes perfectly.

"Deana, age 14. She's the oldest that's ever been taken. She was with her boyfriend when someone knocked him out and took her." A freckled, blue eyed girl stared back. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back in tiny braids.

"Julia, age 7. She was walking to school when she was supposedly taken." Another young blue eyed girl stared back. Her blonde and brown streaked hair was messed up as though she had been caught in a windstorm.

"Marga, age 10. She was heading off for a sleepover and never made it to the friend's house." A Hispanic looking girl stared back with large dark brown eyes and matching hair.

"Megan, age 5. She was sleeping in her bed." A stout girl stared back, her blue eyes tiny slits as though the sun had been facing her. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail that resided on top of her head.

"Abbi, age 2. She was snatched while holding her father's hand." Finally Vash was able to the beautiful daughter which belonged to the distraught man. And what a beauty she was. Deep brown eyes stared back, the same type that could pierce into your soul. Long brown hair adorned her head, shaped around her face. Abbi's father sat in the corner staring in an almost catatonic state.

Vash got up from the table. Away from the lost souls and the broken families. How could someone do something this vile, this evil. And why? Why were they killing off the young children.

Another taste of bile came to Vash's mouth as he stood staring at the pictures before him. On his face was the look of a horror.

Knives walked out of the room. After all why should he care. Whoever was doing this was taking care of future disgusting creatures. Walking into his tiny bedroom Knives kicked the door shut. Flopping on the bed, the man stared at the ceiling. The pictures still rang vibrantly in his mind. The tiny faces that stared right back into his eyes, begging for help, pleading for their lives to be saved.

X-X-X-

Meryl buried her head within the white fluffy mounds. No longer were her sobs dry, for tears flowed freely. Her grey eyes glistened brightly with tears. So young and so innocent. Why them? Such innocent lives hung in the balance.

X-X-X-

Vash stared at the woman's face. She had to be no older then twenty though now she seemed fifty. So much stress she had gone through. It seemed as though everyone had.

Biting his lip Vash closed his aqua eyes long enough to ask for courage from Rem again. Nodding slightly Vash knew just then what he had to do. "We all will help as much as we can."

X-X-X-

Man I just do not like this chapter very much. But updates will come more frequently though. I know I'm horrible, I don't update forever then I give a tiny chapter. Sorry everyone.

Anyways whoever wants to read and review, or flame, or spam. Whatever- it really doesn't matter.

Oh 'n Brian- sorry for kill ya off. But I couldn't think of anyone else.


End file.
